Torpeur
by dormagedream
Summary: Arthur est jeté dans un cachot, Merlin est laissé pour mort. Morgane est a deux doigts de mener à bien son plan. Tout le monde pleure, ou presque... Bromance - h/c Terminé
1. Chapter 1

Il avait froid. Plus que tout. Plus que la soif, plus que la faim, plus que la fatigue. Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Presque aucune lumière n'entrait dans son cachot. Un minuscule trou dans le plancher que formait le plafond lui permettait de spéculer sur le nombre de jours qu'il avait déjà passé dans cette pièce. Selon ses calculs et surtout son état, il considérait qu'il devait être là depuis deux ou trois jours.

La déshydratation commençait à avoir des conséquences sur son organisme. Des tremblements de plus en plus violents s'emparaient de son corps et il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de se mouvoir. Pourtant, Arthur se forçait à se relever et à faire le tour de sa cellule à chaque fois qu'il en retrouvait la force. Il était hors de question qu'il soit incapable de bouger si une occasion quelconque de s'échapper se présentait à lui.

Il avait retiré son armure qui était devenue trop lourde à porter, par contre il refusait de lâcher son épée ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Même à bout de force, il restait un combattant.

Les hommes de Morgane l'avaient enfermé avec tout son matériel et personne n'était venu depuis qu'ils avaient verrouillé la lourde porte en métal. Le plan de sa demi-sœur était sans doute qu'il finisse par se donner la mort, mais c'était mal connaître Arthur. Il mourrait de soif ou de froid avant de songer à mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne ferait jamais ça, pourtant il aurait eu bien des raisons.

En y songeant, il secoua la tête. Pris de vertiges, il s'accroupit contre le mur et tenta de contrôler sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il refusait d'y penser. Depuis deux jours, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se remémorer les événements qui avaient précédé son enfermement. Il y parvenait la plupart du temps, du moins, tant qu'il était éveillé.

Avec la fièvre, il commençait à avoir du mal à faire la différence entre le rêve, les souvenirs et la réalité. Alors, il énonçait encore et encore les quelques faits dont il était complètement certain : Je suis le roi, mon père est mort, Lancelot est mort, Merlin est mort...

C'était le décès de Merlin qui l'affectait le plus. Forcément, celui-ci était survenu quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit jeté dans ce cachot.

Ils avaient été pris en embuscade par Morgane et ses hommes. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, la sorcière s'était mise à hurler en une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et Merlin s'était jeté sur lui pour faire barrage de son corps. Un jet de lumière avait touché le jeune serviteur et avait projeté tout le monde à terre. La tête d'Arthur avait heurté le sol violemment mais l'adrénaline l'avait maintenu conscient. Il s'était relevé d'un bond et avait pu observer Morgane et ses hommes faire demi tour pour disparaître dans les bois. Il ne comprenait rien à se comportement, mais son hébétement avait été stoppé net par la vision du corps de Merlin.

Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le ciel d'un regard vide. Le jeune roi s'était laissé tomber près de lui et s'était mis à le secouer doucement et puis plus violemment pour réveiller son ami. Mais Merlin ne dormait pas... Arthur avait déjà rencontré la mort de nombreuses fois dans sa vie et il savait la reconnaître quand elle s'abattait sur son entourage. Il approcha tout de même sa joue près du nez et de la bouche de Merlin pour essayer d'y déceler un souffle. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de son ami mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. S'échappa alors de sa gorge un gémissement qu'il ne pu contrôler, un cri de détresse dont il ne se savait pas capable.

Désorienté et sous le choc, il prit Merlin dans ses bras et le souleva. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse ici. A la merci des animaux et des voyageurs. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à Camelot, il fallait qu'il l'enterre, qu'il creuse une tombe, qu'il fasse construire une stèle. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, mais ils étaient partis sans chevaux. Alors il le porta sur plusieurs kilomètres. A ce rythme il atteindrait les murailles de son royaume dans trois ou quatre heures. Mais sa tête commençait à tourner. Une bosse plutôt conséquente s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne et il avait l'impression que chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans son cerveau comme un coup de marteau sur du métal.

Quand ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus loin, il sortit du chemin et chercha un endroit sûr pour cacher ce qui était maintenant le corps de son ami. Après quelques minutes, il remarqua un renfoncement qui s'était formé au pied d'un rocher de plusieurs mètres. Il déposa Merlin au plus près de la pierre et retira sa cape. Avant de recouvrir la dépouille de son serviteur, il s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Ensuite, il étendit sa cape et disposa quelques pierres pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. Il allait revenir. Il rentrerait jusqu'à Camelot, prendrait des chevaux et viendrait récupérer le corps de son ami. Il lui offrirait une cérémonie et une place dans le cimetière royal. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Mais sa blessure à la tête était plus importante que ce qu'il avait bien voulu croire et après avoir marché moins d'un kilomètre il s'était effondré sur la route. Incapable de bouger, il n'avait pu se défendre lorsque deux hommes étaient descendus de cheval et l'avait emmené dans le cachot où il pourrissait maintenant depuis deux jours. Il n'avait pas été capable de se défendre, par contre, il avait pu les entendre et s'était très vite rendu compte qu'ils le ramenaient à Morgane.

Celle-ci les attendait non loin de là et ne s'était pas privé d'afficher sa joie en voyant son demi-frère dans cet état pitoyable.

« Plus personne ne pourra te sauver maintenant que j'ai anéanti le sorcier que tu employais comme serviteur. Le sortilège de mort t'était destiné, mais puisqu'il a choisi de se sacrifier pour toi, simple mortel, je vais te laisser t'éteindre dans le noir et la solitude. Alors, peut être comprendras-tu les heures sombres par lesquelles je suis passée quand j'ai compris que toute ma vie n'était que mensonge ».

Arthur ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux, tant sa tête le faisait souffrir. La lumière lui était devenue insupportable et il avait accueilli les ténèbres de son cachot avec une certaine gratitude.

Il avait néanmoins senti son cœur se briser en mille fragments quand il avait réalisé la vérité sur la nature de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait plus de 48 heures qu'il ressassait les nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait en compagnie de Merlin avec ce nouvel angle de vue. Finalement, ce n'était pas tant que son serviteur lui ait menti qui le terrassait, mais le fait simple et irrévocable qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance.

Bien sûr Arthur était le dirigeant d'un royaume où la magie était bannie, mais cela ne découlait pas de sa propre volonté. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir eu plusieurs conversations sur le sujet avec Merlin. Celui-ci avait eut de nombreuses occasions de lui avouer son secret. Et lui-même avait, à de nombreuses reprises, été à deux doigts de découvrir la vérité sans jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit. A chaque fois que son esprit l'emmenait dans ce genre de réflexions, Arthur sentait son estomac se soulever et il était pris de hauts le cœur violents à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Le corps de Merlin gisait dans la forêt et finirait par pourrir au pied du rocher où il l'avait laissé. Il n'y avait rien qu'Arthur puisse faire. Il finirait aussi par mourir, et cela ne tarderait plus s'il n'avait pas l'occasion de boire d'ici les prochaines heures. Il sombrerait dans un rêve qui mènerait à un coma de plusieurs heures et finirait par rendre l'âme.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de léthargie, Merlin finit par réussir à bouger ses doigts, ses orteils et enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré la cape qu'il avait sur le visage il pouvait percevoir la lumière du jour. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Arthur était parti chercher de l'aide. Il avait promis de revenir. Il avait dit de nombreuses choses et si le jeune homme n'avait pas été complètement immobilisé par le sort de protection qu'il avait projeté sur la clairière pour sauver Arthur et sa propre peau il aurait hurlé à son ami que jamais il n'avait regretté de s'être mis à son service et qu'il se jetterais entre lui et la mort toutes les fois où il en aurait l'occasion.

Enfin, il fut capable de se mettre debout. Après quelques secondes de flottements, il décida de suivre les traces de son ami. Il partait avec deux avantages de taille : Morgane était sans doute persuadée qu'il était bel et bien mort mais surtout, Arthur avait été imprégné par le sort et il était, de ce fait, beaucoup plus simple à pister. Merlin ne devait en réalité même pas regarder le sol pour savoir dans quelle direction était parti son ami. Et c'est assez rapidement qu'il se retrouva à l'endroit précis où Arthur s'était effondré quelques heures plus tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_PS : Si tu cherche de la musique, j'ai écris les parties d'Arthur avec deux-ci. Tu peux les copier-coller, google fais le reste._

 _watch?v=3vEuKUe4EE4_ _et_ _watch?v=K9jDlB1gjgw_

 _Spoiler alert : musique très **très** triste. _

* * *

Le jeune roi avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Son état était très grave et même ces moments ne lui permettaient pas de prendre un peu de repos. Au contraire, il se débattait dans son sommeil contre des rêves guidés par la fièvre et l'angoisse.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de porte. En un mouvement, il se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes et serra son épée, prêt à se défendre. Tout doucement, la grosse plaque de métal grinça et une silhouette se faufila dans l'embrasure. Il ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait mais il reconnu sa voix à la première syllabe.

« Je viens pour vous aider, Arthur ».

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Merlin étincelaient dans le noir et un très léger halo de lumière semblait se dégager de son corps.

« Tu... »

« Je viens pour vous délivrer Arthur, je refuse de vous laisser mourir dans ces conditions ».

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-ce possible ? Se pouvait-il que le sort de Morgane n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas été capable de déceler les preuves que son ami était encore en vie ?

Merlin s'approcha de lui, tout doucement.

« N'ayez pas peur, je suis là pour vous faciliter les choses. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? Vous verrez, tout cela sera bientôt fini. Il suffit d'un dernier tout petit effort.»

Arthur ne bougeait pas, hagard au milieu de la pièce baignée dans une lumière irréelle. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement non plus quand Merlin posa la main sur la sienne. Très lentement, le magicien souleva le bras au bout duquel pendait Excalibur.

« Faites-moi confiance. C'est bientôt fini. On pourra discuter de tout ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir menti tout ce temps. Encore un tout petit effort ».

Arthur sentit la pointe de son épée couper lentement la peau de son ventre avec la ferme intention d'y entrer. Alors il eu un mouvement de recul et projeta Excalibur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le son du métal contre la pierre résonna bruyamment et Merlin disparu dans les ténèbres.

Alors qu'il revenait doucement à la réalité, Arthur s'écroula au sol et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Merlin était trop lent, il le savait, chaque instant qui passait augmentait les chances de ne jamais retrouver son ami, ou pire, de le retrouver trop tard. Mais il savait aussi que dans quelques heures, les effets du sort de protection seraient complètement évacués de son organisme, réduisant à néant le lien qui lui permettait de suivre la trace d'Arthur et ses assaillants. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de marcher encore et encore dans la direction qu'il sentait être juste.

Il faisait nuit quand il arriva enfin aux abord du repère de Morgane. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en assurer, il percevait les vagues de magie noire qui habitaient les lieux.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de s'infiltrer dans la maison pour secourir le roi. Il n'était pas mort, Merlin en était certain, il ne pouvait pas être mort, il l'aurait senti.

Il était trop faible pour affronter Morgane et ses hommes. S'il était découvert, il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre et tout serait perdu. Non, il fallait qu'il établisse un plan. Il allait attendre encore quelques heures que le noir s'abatte complètement, le rendant presque invisible à l'œil nu. D'énormes nuages étouffaient la lumière de la pleine lune, la chance était à ses côtés. Il pourrait alors inspecter les lieux et peut être découvrir l'endroit où Arthur était retenu prisonnier.

Demain, il serait trop tard, la magie qui le liait au roi aurait complètement disparue.

Quand, enfin, la dernière lumière qui s'échappait de la maison disparu, il rampa jusqu'aux fenêtres les plus proches et se releva précautionneusement pour observer l'intérieur. Tout indiquait que la maison avait été abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois. Cela ne devait pas être le repère de la sorcière mais un point de chute idéal pour prendre un peu de repos après les événements récents. Personne n'était visible dans ce qui devait être, à une époque, la pièce de vie. Arthur n'était pas là, il en était certain. Alors il se faufila jusqu'à l'arrière de l'habitation et s'arrêta net quand il vit Morgane. Cette dernière était à quelques mètres de lui. Elle tournait sur elle-même comme une possédée et semblait se repaître de quelconques ondes maléfiques. Elle était bien trop occupée pour avoir aperçu Merlin et celui-ci se jeta derrière un arbre miraculeusement planté à coté du mur. « Elle a complètement perdu la raison » pensa-t-il en l'observant tournoyer dans la nuit. La puissance de la jeune femme était palpable. Elle semblait invincible, presque irréelle. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le passage creusé dans le sol. Il était assez grand pour s'y introduire et semblait être le commencement d'un tunnel souterrain. Arthur devait se trouver là. Cela expliquerait le comportement de Morgane. Peut être était-ce sa façon de savourer sa victoire ? Peut être se nourrissait-elle de la déchéance de son demi-frère ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais Merlin avait arrêté depuis longtemps de chercher une raison logique aux agissements de la jeune femme qu'il avait considérée autrefois comme son amie.

Tous ces mensonges et ces secrets avaient fini par la plonger dans une folie profonde dont elle ne semblait s'extirper qu'en se vengeant de tout ceux qui l'avaient trahie.

Finalement, pensa Merlin, Arthur était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais menti. En tout cas pas sur sa vraie nature, puisqu'il n'était au courant de rien. Il l'avait aimée et protégée jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'au moment où il avait été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avait basculé du côté obscur et voulait maintenant son trône et donc sa mort.

Mais tout cela ne comptait pas pour elle, la seule chose qui importait encore était d'anéantir tous les témoins de son ancienne vie afin de pouvoir faire régner la terreur sur Camelot.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Si Morgane le surprenait, il lui suffirait d'un murmure pour le tuer. Sa magie était puissante, sa rage était puissante, mais Merlin savait que la détresse enfuie l'était encore plus. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette forme qui semblait se soulever de terre durant plusieurs secondes comme portée par une hystérie indescriptible. Soudain, Merlin réalisa que, malgré le fait qu'elle en ait eu la possibilité, elle n'avait pas tué Arthur. Pas encore du moins. Peut être restait-il une part infime de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui durant toutes ces années. Sinon pourquoi n'avait elle pas mis fin à ses jours dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion ?

* * *

La sensation de froid avait disparu. A bien y réfléchir, il ne ressentait plus grand chose. Plus rien n'avait de sens et seul son cerveau malade continuait à divaguer alors que tout son corps attendait déjà la mort. Couché sur le dos au milieu de la pièce, son épée à nouveau dans la main droite, Arthur observait les hallucinations prendre forme sur le plafond. Chaque personne qu'il avait un jour aimé s'était matérialisée sur le plancher au-dessus de lui. Comme si son esprit avait commencé à faire ses adieux au monde. Son père, sa mère, Gwen, plusieurs de ses chevaliers, Gauis, même Morgane ou celle qu'elle était, avant de sombrer. La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vue était Merlin. Rien depuis ce rêve fiévreux qui l'avait presque poussé à se donner la mort.

Son cœur fatigué refusait de faire face à celui qu'il avait perdu si peu de temps auparavant. Il lui était impossible de dire au revoir à un mensonge. Impossible d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé toutes ces années, qu'il avait traité Merlin comme un simple serviteur, qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait devant les yeux depuis si longtemps. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance ? Il ne parvenait pas à faire ses adieux alors qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui demander pardon pour son comportement, alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas des derniers mots qu'il lui avait murmurer avant de l'abandonner près de ce rocher.

* * *

 _PPS:_

 _Ce sont de petits chapitres, le prochain sera le dernier, j'espère que ça te plait._

 _Merci de me lire._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dernier chapitre._

* * *

La sensation de froid avait disparu.

La mort commençait a devenir une issue envisageable. Faire que tout s'arrête. Dormir enfin. Il était tellement fatigué,

Il voulait sombrer, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, pour ne plus ressentir le vide qui creusait son ventre, pour ne plus devoir penser, pour ne plus vouloir mourir.

"Merlin?" murmura-t-il dans un dernier espoir fiévreux.

Mais le silence glacé fut la seule réponse.

* * *

Morgane avait fini par rentrer dans la maison abandonnée et Merlin avait enfin pu s'approcher du souterrain. En se courbant légèrement, il s'était introduit dans un passage qui menait, quelques mètres plus loin, à une lourde porte en métal. Il ne pu l'ouvrir à la force des bras, la porte devait être ensorcelée et il n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses capacités. Il colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Pourtant, il en était persuadé, Arthur se trouvait là. De l'autre côté. À quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune magicien pouvait encore sentir les ondes qui le reliaient à son ami. Dans quelques minutes, le sort serait totalement évaporé, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, le roi était là. Tout prêt. Vivant. Il appela doucement « Arthur ? » « Arthur, je viens pour vous aider ». Il n'eut aucune réponse. Cela le rendait fou de devoir laisser son ami, mais il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. C'était bien trop risqué. « N'ayez pas peur Arthur, je vais revenir dans peu de temps » et il remonta à la surface.

Il devait maintenant faire diversion. Attendre l'aube et conduire Morgane et ses hommes loin de cet endroit pour lui laisser le temps de secourir Arthur. Comme poussé par une intuition profonde, il se mis en quête de petites plantes qu'il avait remarquées en rampant sur le terrain quelques heures plus tôt. Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait, il cueillit plusieurs fleurs et herbes et les rassembla en une dizaine de petits bouquets qu'il disposa tout autour de la maison. Il finit par s'asseoir contre un arbre et observa la lumière du jour reprendre ses droits sur la torpeur de la nuit.

Au moment précis où les rayons du soleil illuminèrent le premier bouquet, il prit feu. Et toutes les herbes s'enflammèrent, toutes les fleurs se mirent à brûler, diffusant un léger parfum dans toute la clairière. Quand les bouquets eurent complètement disparus, Morgane sortit de la maison complètement désorientée et ordonna à ses hommes de préparer les chevaux. Merlin entendit la jeune femme se parler à elle-même :« Il me faut les fleurs, pour la cérémonie, pour le sacrifice. De la sauge, des racines de mandragore, de la verveine... Il me les faut absolument...».

Merlin ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La jeune femme avait beau être puissante, elle était encore humaine et en proie au doute. Cet affreux doute, pensait Merlin, qui devait la réveiller au creux de la nuit, quand elle venait à songer qu'elle faisait peut être fausse route.

Grâce à ces incantations, il avait réussi à la persuader que si elle voulait mener son plan à bien, il lui faudrait s'en assurer par la magie des plantes. C'était de la Vieille Magie que le jeune magicien avait utilisé, de la magie douce comme le parfum des fleurs mais assez entêtante pour persuader une désespérée. Morgane devait maintenant être persuadée que sans ces plantes, qu'elle ne trouverait que loin d'ici, elle serait incapable de procéder au sacrifice de son frère. Attendre que le roi se décide enfin à mourir n'était plus assez efficace pour elle.

Encouragée par les dernières émanations d'herbes brûlées elle se lança au galop en direction, sans doute, de son repère principal. Merlin avait jusqu'à midi, environ, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la supercherie.

* * *

Alors qu'il pensait être déjà mort, Arthur entendit un bruit qui le tira du néant. Au prix d'efforts intenses, il se redressa et pu observer la porte en métal s'ouvrir lentement. Il fut étonné de parvenir à se mettre debout et, dans un mouvement acquis depuis de nombreuses années, il brandit son épée en position de défense. Aveuglé par la faible lumière que laissait passer la porte grande ouverte il lui fallu un bon moment d'adaptation pour déceler un corps dans toute cette clarté.

« Arthur... »

Ce dernier vacilla. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Ses bras tremblants furent incapables de maintenir son épée en l'air plus longtemps.

« Tout va bien Arthur... je vais vous sortir de là »

« Non... » le jeune roi était complètement perdu, il secouait la tête refusant d'accepter ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. « Tu es mort... tu es mort, je suis en train d'halluciner...». Il s'immobilisa soudainement et frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. « Merlin . est . mort ».

Le jeune magicien se précipita vers son ami mais ce dernier releva son épée pour l'empêcher de l'approcher.

« Merlin est mort. Il est mort, je l'ai abandonné près d'un rocher. » Arthur ferma les yeux quelques instants. « Je ne sais pas où je suis... » murmura-t-il pour lui même, «...même si je sors d'ici... je n'arriverai jamais à le retrouver... je l'ai laissé... près d'un rocher. »

Merlin voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, mais Arthur tenait toujours son épée entre eux. Il chercha à capter son regard et quand les yeux du roi se posèrent enfin sur lui, il ouvrit la bouche :

«Le sort que Morgane a lancé n'était pas assez puissant. Il m'a plongé dans une sorte de catatonie. Je pouvais vous entendre Arthur. Vous m'avez porté sur plusieurs kilomètres. Je pouvais vous entendre mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. »

« Non... » souffla Arthur qui cognait continuellement sa tête contre la pierre derrière lui.

« Ne faites pas ça, Arthur. C'est réel, je vous le jure. Permettez moi de m'approcher, laissez moi vous prouver que je suis bien vivant. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda soudain le jeune roi « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, là bas, avant de te laisser ?».

« Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez désolé » répondit Merlin qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.

« ... que j'avais été le meilleur serviteur que vous aillez jamais eu »

«...que si vous en aviez eu la possibilité vous auriez fait de moi un chevalier ».

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa voix. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ces quelques mots résonneraient si fort en lui. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé qu'Arthur pensait cela et surtout qu'il désirerait revenir sur ces choses intimes qu'il avait cru confier à un mort.

« Vous m'avez avoué que j'étais votre seul véritable ami ».

Arthur avait arrêté de cogner sa tête contre le mur. Il regardait Merlin droit dans les yeux.

« Vous m'avez serré contre vous, longtemps, vous m'avez installé à l'abri de ce rocher et puis vous avez dit que vous auriez préféré mourir plutôt que de me voir ainsi. »

Une larme brûlante coula le long de la joue de Merlin. « Laissez moi m'approcher, Arthur, je vous en prie »

Comme le roi ne réagissait pas, Merlin fit quelques pas et prit doucement la main libre d'Arthur dans la sienne.

« Je suis vivant, et vous aussi. Tout ceci est bien réel. »

« Morgane a dit que tu étais un magicien » murmura Arthur.

Quelque chose flancha dans les yeux de Merlin et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi votre confiance. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vous sortir d'ici et puis je disparaîtrai si tel est votre souhait »

Le ton de Merlin était devenu déférent et soumis. Arthur sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il ne voulait plus que Merlin se sente obligé de se comporter comme un serviteur. Il voulait qu'il soit son égal. Merlin était son égal. Merlin était vivant...

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il assimilait doucement la nouvelle réalité. Il serra la main qui le tenait depuis plusieurs secondes, laissa tomber son épée et agrippa l'épaule de son plus fidèle ami. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. Merlin pleurait. Son regard criait pardon. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'Arthur pensait, alors, il l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le magicien demeura immobile, puis il se détendit doucement et posa ses mains dans dos du roi. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Arthur et c'est à ce moment que ses jambes lâchèrent.

Merlin resserra son étreinte pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol et avec son soutien, il reprit doucement appui sur ses pieds et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il murmura de façon presque inaudible :

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu »

« Vous ne me perdrez jamais, Arthur, je serai toujours à vos côtés. Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de vous, vous êtes ma destinée. Je suis fier de vous avoir comme roi, je suis encore plus fier de vous avoir comme ami ».

« Je suis désolé ».

Il restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, très calmement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Arthur ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux face à la lumière du jour, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, c'était Merlin qui le guidait. L'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il réaliserait qu'en réalité il s'était toujours senti en sécurité auprès de lui.

* * *

 _Fin_

 _J'espère que ça t'as plu._

 _Il y a certainement des fautes, désolée, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Dis moi aussi si ça t'as plu._

 _A plus tard_


End file.
